Negative Numbuh 9
Write the text of your article here! Manufactured Personality Negative Numbuh 3 Positive Numbuh 3 A former Rival of Negative Numbuh 3 all ways tries to Assassinate Negative Numbuh 9 do to the fact of trying to keep the Negative side of the Universe under control. Negative Numbuh 3 does not take too kindly to Positive Numbuh 3's actions and tries to assassinate her during the Operation 3 Out But she survived, and again continues to hunt down Negative Numbuh 9. She appears to act as if she could not careless about anyone, but all you have to do to make her crack from both a reaction of Anger and worrying is fire upon Negative Numbuh, 9's weak spot she'll even freak out if you fire just one shot close to his feet. It is said that Negative's 9 and 3 are married, and are serving under the Rivera Federation in order to occupy Earth. Rivera Federation War 'Occupatoion Of Pokey Oaks' 'Battle Of Sector V' During the Closing Events Of The Battle Of Sector V Highland Rivera Gave command of the Attack To Negative 9 and Negative 3 who led the Invasion Of The Kids Next Door Universe. While the Bulk of the Rivera Federation forces were engaged at Teletoons Canada, Negative's 9 and 3 made tremendous progress On Sector V. However during as winter Approached Negative 9 was starting to get Tetchy with Negative Numbuh 2 on the his absences all the time, and later found out that he has been linking Rivera Federation Attack Plans to the Earth forces of Cartoon Network. Negative 9 arrived with an Ecto-1 at a bar In Rivera Federation Controlled Sector V Town. Negative 9 confronts Negative 2, after finding out that he is a traitor to the Rivera Federation. He acts normal at first until he manages to get that he needs from out of his mouth. After hearing too much B.S. He response by beating him up and ordering Negative to hand in his Rank Comandment. However as Negative 9 leaves he is Stopped by Negative 2 revealing that he has forgot to do something and shot him once with an A.R. Core Pistol sending him falling to the ground. "I forgot to Install Those Security Cameras At The R.Station" '''Negative 9 Response In A Weaken voice "Mother Fucker" and was shot 2 More Times by Negative 2. After shooting him to his death Negative 2 Tosses the A.R Core Pistol Out of sight grabs the radio from Ecto-1 who was sleeping during that time and makes a false report To Negative Numbuh 3. "Operative Down! Operative Down!! Negative 9's Been Shot! In the Alley Way Between John Arms And 7 Horace "' He fires 2 Shots At nowhere acting as if he is trying to return fire at something. '"Perpetrators! Young Harrison Rivera proceeding East On Jet Request Reinforcements Immediately!"''' Negative 2 Was never seen again after the shooting when Negative Numbuh 3 Automatically Arranged Negative 9's Funeral At Rivera Federation Controlled Sector V Park. His Death caused the Whole Rivera Federation Occupation of both Teletoons and Sector V to fall apart.